The Chris Jericho Thing
by marissa275
Summary: Marissa and Chris were a perfect, happy couple...until he got caught cheating on her the Friday before WrestleMania 24. This incident leads her to get help from a friend turned enemy. Maybe she and this enemy can become friends once again. Connected to the Divas of Domination series. (Oneshot)


I finally took the time to write a Oneshot about The Chris Jericho Thing and the aftermath of it.

* * *

 _ **Friday, March 28, 2008: 11:30 P.M.**_

I walked towards mine and Chris's hotel room. I spent the majority of the night out with Michelle and Kelly. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. My heart broke at what I saw. Chris and Morgan were making out on the bed. They stopped once they saw me. I started packing up my stuff.

"Marissa, I can expl-" Chris gets cut off by me.

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit, Chris. As far as I'm concerned, we're through. The bitch can have you all to herself." I say.

"You have nowhere else to stay."

"I'll find a place." I storm out and walk down the stairs and sit on a bench outside. I didn't see any of my coworkers around so I started crying.

* * *

After about ten minutes, someone sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. I look up. It's the WWE Champion himself, Randy Orton. He pulls my hair out of my face. I continue my crying.

"What'd Chris do?" He asks me.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Cause he isn't up your ass."

"Well he's a bitch anyways."

"Rissa, what did Chris do?"

"Chelle, Kelly, and I went to a bar, and when I got back, I caught him making out with Morgan on our bed."

"Maryse's sister?"

"Yeah."

"That bastard."

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.o.V.**_

I was pissed. I never ever liked Chris Jericho, and he went and broke Marissa's heart. That was over the line. She certainly did not deserve this. We weren't friends after I gave her a RKO in late 2006, but she didn't know why I really did it. I stilled cared for her...as more than a friend, but she had no clue about it.

She was heartbroken about it. I could tell just by looking at her.

"No offense," I say to her. "but you have terrible taste in men."

She chuckles at me. "I'm definitely not offended. I mean- Wait a sec, I lost my virginity to you."

"I meant for boyfriends."

"Oh."

"Do you have a room to stay in?"

"No."

"You can stay with me then."

"Are you sure?"

I smile at her. "Yes. I even have two beds."

She hugs me. "Thanks, but sharing a bed isn't a big deal. We've shared a bed multiple times."

I help her grab her luggage as we get up. We head towards the elevators. Cody Rhodes, a good friend of mine, see us and holds the door. Once the doors of the elevator shut, he looks at her.

"Did you and Chris break up?" He asks.

She nods her head. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

She stays silent for a moment before speaking up. "After I got back from my girls night out with Kelly and Michelle, I walked in on him making out with Morgan."

"Maryse's sister? That's pathetic. She isn't even pretty."

Marissa cracks a smile. "It is, but she can have him. We're 100 percent through."

"Good for you. Want me to tell some of the others what happened?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hear that question all day tomorrow."

"I will tell some of the others then."

"Thanks."

The elevator stops on our floor. I mouth "thanks" to Cody as we head to our room.

The rest of the night is peaceful as she falls asleep in my arms.

* * *

 _ **Saturday: March 29, 2008 (Marissa P.o.V.)**_

I admired my dress for the Hall of Fame tonight ( machopicture images /fashion-dresses /4579-3307 -formal-dresses-3 .jpg) (no spaces) in the mirror. Maryse, Eve, Michelle, Layla, Kelly, Cherry, Ashley, and I were getting ready in Maryse's and Eve's hotel room. Michelle and I were putting our dresses on in the bathroom while Eve, Maryse, and Kelly were doing their makeup in the bedroom, and Layla, Ashley and Cherry were doing their hair in the small living room.

I turned to Michelle. "What do you think?"

She grins. "That Chris is going to regret losing you once he sees you. What about mine?"

"I think that John is going to fall in love with you all over again."

"Thanks. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good."

"What if Chris tries something while you're near him?"

"Then Randy, Paul, Shawn, and about every other Superstar that knows will kick his pathetic, cheating ass."

"Good plan. So what's going on with you and Randy?"

"Nothing. He's just letting me stay with him for a week or so."

"Did you forgive him?"

"Not entirely, but I have somewhat."

"Well, at least you guys are getting somewhere."

"Yeah."

We continue to get ready for the Hall of Fame, and we later leave to meet up with Randy and John.

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.o.V.**_

John and I, all dressed in suits, were waiting for Michelle and Marissa in the hotel lobby. Morgan and Chris were making out like they were never going to be able to make out again. By the look on Paul's face, Chris might be making out with Morgan for the last time. I wished the girls would hurry up, but at the same time, I did not want Marissa to see the ridiculous amount of kissing Chris and Morgan were doing.

John snapped me out of my thinking and pointed. Michelle and Marissa were walking towards us. Michelle saw Chris and Morgan and tried to make sure Marissa didn't see it. However, Marissa turned her head. Morgan and Chris saw her and stopped.

Morgan smirked at her. "Jealous much, Marissa?"

Marissa's response was what surprised me.

She mimicked Morgan's smirk. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I don't get jealous of sluts."

Morgan's jaw dropped. Everyone except for Chris was trying not laugh. Michelle struggled to hold it in and bursted out laughing. Everyone else started laughing. Morgan stormed off. Chris glared at Marissa.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He asked.

By the look on Marissa's face, she was either going to cry or slap Chris. I walked over to intervene before anyone found out.

"Back off, Jericho." I say.

"What if I don't?"

"Then everyone here will get to see me beat the shit out of you, and Marissa will probably video tape it so she can watch it over and over again."

"Whatever." Chris rolls his eyes and leaves.

I turn to Marissa. She looks gorgeous in her dress. Between the little bit of makeup she had on that brought out her eyes and her stunning dress, she was just so damn beautiful.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Randy."

"You're welcome, Rissa."

* * *

 _ **Hall of Fame (Marissa P.o.V.)**_

Randy and I got seats towards the middle of the third row. I sat right in front of Santino and behind Mike Adamle.

Santino taps me on the shoulder. "Is it true you caught Chris making out with Morgan?" The Milan Miracle asks.

"Yes I did." I reply.

"Is that why you broke up?"

"Yeah."

"Chris lost a great person so easily. He's an idiot." Mike Adamle says.

"And he ain't getting me back." I say.

"Smart decision." Randy says as he snakes his arm around my waist.

"Rissa! Randy!" We turn to see Ashley Fliehr (a.k.a. Charlotte in the WWE) fast walking in her heels towards us.

Randy and I chuckle at the 22 year old coming towards us. She sits in the empty chair next to me and gives me a hug. She gives me a serious look.

"My dad is searching around for Chris right now. Plans on chest-chopping him til he bleeds." She tells us.

"Chris very well deserves it." Randy chuckles.

"But Ric doesn't need to worry about me tonight. It's his Hall of Fame induction tonight. I am fine." I say.

"Sure you are." Ashley says sarcastically. "I'm going to go. Have fun."

"Bye Ashley."

We enjoy the Hall of Fame ceremony. And we BOTH cry during Ric's speech. I really enjoy spending time with him.

* * *

 _ **WrestleMania 24: March 30, 2008**_

I smile as I walk into the arena. I love the day of WrestleMania. Everything is so hyped up, and everyone is excited.

I'm not doing much. I'm just a Lumberjill in the Playboy BunnyMania Tag Team match. It's Beth Phoenix and Melina vs. Maria and Ashley Massaro. Maybe I should get in a few extra hits on Beth because I overheard her saying that Chris should've cheated on me a while ago. She's also the WWE Women's Champion. I would also be showing my intentions to go after the championship.

Randy also had to defend his championship in a Triple Threat against John and Paul. That was going to be a great match.

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Beth and Ashley start the match off. Ashley gets in a few hits before Beth starts dominating. Michelle and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Can't stand her." Michelle says.

"Me either. I should take the WWE Women's Championship from her." I say.

"You could."

"Shut up!" Mickie hisses from my left. I roll my eyes.

Maria and Melina are now in the ring. Maria reverses one of Melina's moves, and Melina tags in Beth. Beth grabs Maria and puts her in a bear hug. After she drops Maria, she leans over the ropes nearest to me.

"This is why I am the Women's Champion!" She yells.

I take the opportunity to pull her out of the ring. She falls on her face and I unload punches on her. I pull her up and throw her into the ring. Maria goes for the pin.

1...2…

Santino distracts the referee. Jerry "the King" Lawler goes over and punches Santino. Maria gets distracted by this. Beth uses this distraction to hit a Glam Slam and pins Maria.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Beth Phoenix and Melina!"

Beth, Melina, and Santino celebrate as all of us the lumberjacks walk backstage. When we get backstage, I see Mari making out with Snoop Dogg. Beth storms backstage with the other two. She and Melina look at me angrily.

"What the hell was that!" Beth yells. A lot of people look our way.

"Me showing my intentions of going after that." I poke her championship. "And to show you that I don't like being disrespected."

"I was only being honest."

"Yeah." Melina says. "She was only telling the truth. He deserves better than you."

Michelle walks over. "I suggest you leave her alone."

They scoff and walk away. We sit and watch Randy and John's match. She thinks John is going to win. I think Randy is.

A little bit later, I smirk at her as Randy punts Triple H and pins John. Randy walks backstage and grins.

"Sorry for beating up your boyfriend, Michelle." He says before turning to me. "Nice attack on Beth by the way, Rissa."

"Thanks." I say slightly smiling.

"Come on." He puts his arm around me. "Smile. Punk beat up Chris good."

"I know."

"I retained."

"You're pushing it, Orton." Chris says as he approaches. "Stay away from her."

Michelle and Randy both step protectively in front of me. They are both overprotective of me, so this made sense to me.

"Fuck off, Jericho." Michelle says.

"Oh...does McCool have bigger balls than Orton now?"

Randy tightens his grip around me. "She's just trying to save me the time of kicking your ass."

"Haha. That's funny." Chris looks at me. "But Marissa has to hide behind you."

I shove through Randy and Michelle. "Go back to your bitch."

"Two days ago that was you."

"I am always a bitch, but I was never your bitch." All of a sudden, this urge comes over me and I slap Chris.

"You bitch!" He yells before walking away.

"We need to go to a bar like old times." Randy says. "Michelle, tell John, and we'll go later."

Michelle runs off to find John. Randy and I look at each other.

"Like old times." He repeats.

"That'll be fun." I say.

Maybe mine and Randy's relationship could be fixed.


End file.
